


Sugar High

by Wolfie7877



Series: Oneshots (of anything you and I can think of) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Oneshot, Sugar High - Freeform, Swearing, logan sanders is done™, on sugar, patton sanders gets high, roman sanders is very dramatic, virgil sanders is paranoid af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie7877/pseuds/Wolfie7877
Summary: Patton eats a little too much sugar...





	Sugar High

**"Sugar High"**

 

 

Virgil bursts into the room, Roman (who was sitting and taking selfies on the couch) jumped at his sudden appearance, looking at him with shock. "QUICK. HAVE YOU SEEN PATTON?!" Virgil shouted at him, out of breath and with shaky hands.

"Woah, you're looking a little anxious there, did something happen?" Roman asked, smoothing his hair back while using his selfie camera as a mirror.

"WHERES PATTON?" Virgil cried. "HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?" Roman looked at him with an offended expression, not particularly fond of the impatient trait.

"Why no, I haven't." He stated simply.

"Is something wrong?" Logan asked coolly, entering the room from the kitchen, with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hot topic here is throwing a fit." Roman replied dismissively, waving his hand.

"Listen." Virgil turned to Logan, hesitantly putting his hands on his arms. "I need to find Patton."

"Is this what all the fuss is about?" Logan asked, freeing himself from Virgil's grasp and leaning against the couch.

"You don't understand-" Virgil started, cut off by Roman.

"Of course we don't, Jason Toddler! You seemed to have forgotten the explanation part of your plan." He said sarcastically, gazing at his fingernails.

"Pattonfoundmystash!" Virgil blurted out suddenly, tensing up instinctively.

"Stash...?" Logan asked, peering over his glasses. Virgil sighed in defeat.

"My sugar stash..." he mumbled quietly, but loud enough to hear. "I was hoping I could fix this myself but somebody-" he glared at Princey. "Doesn't know how to swallow his pride."

"I can swallow something else..." Roman mumbled under his breath.

"I don't understand why we are worried by such an event." Logan stated, ignoring Roman's previous statement. "What's a little sugar? Although, unhealthy."

"It wasn't just a little sugar..." Virgil winced.

_Thunk._

"Oh no..." Virgil whispered.

"What was that?" Roman asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"I believe it is exemplary timing." Logan stated, loosening his neck tie nervously.

"It can smell your fear." Virgil narrated quietly.

"Hey! It's my job to do the narrations!" Roman whined, standing up with his phone in hand. "...I have to tweet this blasphemy..." he mumbled to himself.

"Roman. This isn't the time for angry twitter posts." Logan stated, pinching the bridge of his nose.

" _I can't believe this!_ " Roman thought aloud whilst typing. " _Virgil just stole my_ -"

_Crash!_

Roman shrieked, spinning towards the kitchen. "IT IS NEAR." He pointed.

Logan rolled his eyes and took a step towards the kitchen counter, peering over slightly. "Patton?" He called.

"HHHHHHH!" Patton hissed, jumping up suddenly from behind the counter. Roman and Virgil screamed and latched onto each other, and Patton sprinted down the hallway away from them. Logan stood there with a bewildered face.

"Well that went well." He stated sarcastically. He turned around to see Roman and Virgil grasping into each other and smirked,and in embarrassment they pushed each other away with red faces. Roman cleared his throat awkwardly and Virgil suffered in silence as Logan pondered what the next move would be.

"What are we waiting for him to come back?" Roman questioned, covering his bruised ego with salty remarks. "...and suck out our souls..." He mumbled.

"No." Logan stated. "I'm trying to devise a plan."

"I got a plan." Virgil said dully. "Let's get the fuck out before we die." He cursed, pointing behind him.

"Watch your language, Virgil." Logan warned.

"Why? Am I gonna offend the readers?" He shot back.

"What?" Roman asked, but was cut off.

"No, because firstly, it's rude and unnecessary. And second," he paused checking behind him. "I don't think Patton would be particularly fond of it." He murmured.

"Whatever."

"So... what are we doing?" Roman asked, hand on his hip.

"We're going to attempt to catch Patton." Logan said bluntly, adjusting his glasses.

"Wow, great plan. Round of applause. And great use of dramatic effect." Virgil said sarcastically under his breath. "Great plan to get us killed, too."

"He's not going to kill us Virgil, please calm yourself." Logan sighed.

"Yeah." Roman teased. "Calm yourself and that... weird jacket. Yeah." He remarked weakly.

Virgil smirked at his failure and flipped his hood over his head. "Let's do this." He shrugged.

*final countdown starts playing*  
*DUN. DUN DUN DUN. DUN DUN DUN. DUN DUN  **DUN.** *

"Ok." Logan signaled, drawing two black lines under his eyes and tying his tie around his forehead. "Go."

Virgil nodded and marched down the hall, with matching purple streaks under his eyes, rolling up his sleeves. "Oh, Patton!" He called. The sound of candy wrappers lead him to the end of the hall, around the corner was Patton eating out of a plastic witches' pot from 3 Halloweens ago. "Patton." Patton jumped, looking at Virgil with pupils the size of saucers. "You know what I think?" Virgil asked hesitantly, suddenly feeling his own anxiety take over the little bit of bravery he had. Patton tilted his head curiously to the question.

" _Cookies fucking suck._ "

Patton twitched visibly, standing to his feet slowly. Virgil didn't even think before his legs started dragging him down the hall, sprinting towards the light. "HES COMING!" He shrieked, diving from out of the dark hallway with Patton right on his tail.

"Now!" Roman yelled, and he and Logan jumped in front of the hallway with a large bed sheet.

_Thump!_

Patton ran straight into their arms, flailing to his escape only to manage to get himself twisted in the fabric.

"HHHH!" He hissed angrily.

"Good job, everyone." Roman said, lifting the the hissing beast into his arms valiantly. "I got it from here."

Logan raised his eyebrows, unconvinced. He swiftly reached into his back pocket and pulled out an index card. "Smh." He read aloud. Virgil chuckled quietly as Roman stuck his nose into the air and carried Patton to his room.

*ze next zmorning*

Patton stumbled down the stairs holding his head painfully.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Roman smirked.

"Mmmmmmm." Patton groaned in response, sitting down next to Roman on the sofa and rubbing his temples.

"Rough night?" Virgil joked inappropriately, earning a glare from Logan.

"What happened..?" Patton asked hesitantly.

"OH MY," Roman exclaimed. "WHY LET ME TELL YOU MY DEAR."

Virgil rolled his eyes and flipped his headphones on as Roman went into a dramatic story telling rant about the events of last night, and Logan blocked out all sound by shoving his nose in a book (non-literally of course.) all while Patton stared in confusion as Roman's story faded behind the pain of his headache.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry all my one shots are a bit short, im not very experienced ig :p


End file.
